Good Bye Sailor Moon, Hello Moonlight Shadow
by L.N.R.star
Summary: First fic.(S&D) Serena leaves the team and moves to America. After an enmergency message from Amy Serena is forced to come back to Japan under cover as Moonlight Shadow.
1. Default Chapter

Good bye Sailor Moon , Hello Moonlight Shadow

Hey, L.N.R. star here. This story may sound stupid but please be nice, its my first story.

Disclamer: I do not and will never own Sailor moon no mater how much money I will offer Naoko Takeuchi.

means pov.>

"talking"

'thoughts'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 1 : Goodbye Sailor Moon!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Serena's Pov.>

It was at a regular battle agenst the negerverse and as usual I was late and just as usual Rei just had to throw it right back into my face, but this time I'm not going to take it! " Rei if your just going to criticise me all the time maybe I should just let you be leader!", as I shouted this I started to walk away from the scouts ." I mean if you think you'll be able to find the princess AND the cristal ,then you might as well do it without me." I concluded and walked away from the scene all together.

Author's Pov.>

The scouts just stood there staring at the departing Sailor Moon then turn to Rei with an angry look." Why the heak did you do that for!", screams Mina and Lita at the same time. Rei who was laughing at her self for ganing the leadership of the scouts just turned to the scouts laughing." She'll be back, its not like shes going to move to another contry or somthing.", But she didn't know how wrong she is...

TBC...

I know ,it sucks but please revew and tell what you think about it if you liked it .


	2. Ch2 Meetings

Goodbye Sailor Moon, Hello Moonlight Shadow 

Hey, L.N.R.star here, I know the last chapter was short but this time I made it longer so enjoy!

Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon so stop bothering me! two security guards walk away slowlyfrom the angry writer holdingthe huge bat>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Means Pov.>>>

" talking"

'thoughts'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter two: Serena's Meeting From a Friend From the Past

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Author's Pov.>>>

Serena walked home thing about today's events not knowing the shocking news that would greet her when she arrived at home. As she walked up to her house she heard some weard russling sounds from a near by bush.Being her ditzy self she walked up to it unalert and only to end up have what ever that was in the bush jumping on her face.

Serena's Pov.>>>

"AHHH!", I jump back in alarm after finding out somthing has justattacked my face. 'What in the world, whaton earth ison my face!'. I then bounce back fromthe shock and ottomatically rip off whatever it is off my face. I then look down at the creture in my hands to only find out its a cat!

"Oh!Its just a cat. For a minute there I thought it was a monster from the negaverse or something!",as I saythis I set the poor thing on the ground only to have the cat to start talking to me like she was Luna or Artemis! " The negaverse, I take that as an insult girl.Me, your guardian since you were born a thousand years ago work for the Negaverse! Princess I thought you knew me better than that!", the cat starts shouting at me to only see the shocked look on my face. " You don't remember me do Princess?",I slowly nods my head. " What do you mean when you say your my guardian?" I say as slowly sink to the groundafter allthe cats outbrusts." I'll explan everything onceI get you inside."

The cat says as she heads towards the house shes been watching over for the past 14 years. As she stop at the front door and turns around to look at me on the ground still,the proch light reveals that the cat is pure white with silver stars on her forhead, chest, sides and at the tip of her tail, she also has the same silver eyes. To top it all off ,around her neak is a silver colar with a star shaped dimond on it.The cat sees me staring at the star on her forhead and says," oh, surprised to see a star on my forhead instead of a cresent like those so called other guardians of yours?" I nod my head ageinand ask ," Who are you?" The cat who was a little shocked at the question but thenrecovers and answers the question while bowing to me ," I am Starry , guardian of Princess Serenity and will never leave her side and unlike those so called guardians Luna and Artemis I have a Star instead of Cresent to show that I am the guardian of the Princess alone.Now that we got that finished we must go inside where you are safe!"

I watch her come back to me and try to push me back up from I where I wassitting with her paws but I stayed where I was siting in shock." What do mean your the guardian of the Princess? If you mean the moon princess then certianly got the wrong girl. I'm nothing but a silly cry baby hero thats needs some to get her out everything and has the wrost friends in the world who are probly right about me being a terible leader! I'm not some dream Princess of the moon!" I start to scream out in frusteration as Starry puts her paw on my shoulder."why of course I got the right girl. I known secen you were justa baby for crying out loud! Its those idiot guardians who didn't see that your their Princess! Serenity come on lets get you inside so you can get some rest okey?" Starry then tries agein to get me to move but I stand up and look down at her confused face. "No, there is no way I'm going to stay here and have those so called scouts mock me any more! I'm leaving ."

Starry looked up at me in shock then slowly smiled,"So Princess when are we leaving?" I smile down at her." As soon as I get my stuff and figure out where we are going." as I say this a sweat drop forms at the back of my head."I may have an idea Princess, I know of a boarding School in America. I can get you in no problem!" Starry says agein leaving my side to go to the door ." I can simple brainwash your fokes and the principle of the school into letting you go and you'll just can get on the plane to America in just a minutes notice." I smile at the cat's plan and nod my head in apovil happy to know that I can finally leave this terible place and start a new life."But..there's one thing you need to know about this school...its a martul arts brouding school. So you have to learn how to fight while your there and you most study or they'll send you back." I think about what Starry just said and agein nod my head ,There is nothing the world that will stop me from going to this school...even if fighting is involed and keeping up with my studies.I'll do anything to get away from this terribly place!", and with that I open the door and watch Starry brainwash my family before I go to my room to get packed and leave the home for the airport with two hundred dollars in my pocket, a airport ticket in my hand , and Starry at my side. Finally, my life is looking up...

Rei's Pov.>>>

'Yes, I've finally got her spot on the team! Now I'll show her what a Sailor scout leader is suppost to act. Unlike her I'm smart and have more balance than anyone in town.I'll have her gravling at my feet in a weeks wait.' I walk around my room thinking about how fun being the leader of the scouts is going to be only to havemy thoughts intrupted to hear someone pawing at my window. I walk up to it slowly only to see its only Luna.

I open the window and close it agein after she walks in to my room and sits on my bed with a frown on her face." do you know why I'm here Rei?", as she says this she looks up at my face with angery eyes." If this about Serena quiting the team and letting me take her spot don't go blaming me .Its not my falt she was such a cry baby that is always late! I'd give her a week before she comes crawling back to us beging to be on the team agein!", I say this not really caring .Luna just shakes her head at me ." No Rei, Serena isn't coming back. When I got her room I found her room almost emty and found this note on her desk addressed to the scouts and you. Do you think you can call a meeting right away it looks important."

Author's Pov.>>>

...five minutes later...

All the scouts are sitting in Rei's room really grogy and mad at Rei for calling a meeting so late at night. Everyone turns to Rei ,who's holding Serena's note ,with a questioning look on their faces." Rei, whats the meaning to this! Why did you call a meeting so late at night?", Mina questions rubing the sleep out of her eyes." If you must know , Luna here brought me this letter from Meatball Head saying that shes not home and her stuff is missing. She is the on who wanted this meeting. So lision up so we can all go to bed" Rei States as she opens the letter and reads the letter out loud:

Dear Scouts,

Hey, I just want to tell you guys that I'm getting transphered to a Boarding School in America. IasignRei as your new leader and that Luna may stay with Mina if she likes. I'll be back in town on holidays so I must ask that you stay as far away from as you can. I wish you luck on the negaverse, finding the cristle, and the Princess.

Goodbye forever,

Sailor Moon A.K.A. Serena

Rei finishs reading the note and throws it over her sholder .She then looks up to see the shocked looks on their faces. "What's wrong you guys? Do you actully think that some fancy school in America wounld actualy let Miss Brindead into their school!" she says only to see Amy's teared stained face look at her in surprise then she walks out of Rei's house and onto the side walk to go home. She walks up to her house and before she walks inside she turns and looks up into the sky and stares at the moon."Serena, where are you and why did you leave us to that heartless Rei's leadership?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

TBC...

There its finished! please rate and tell me what you think :)


	3. Ch3 The Gardians of Moonlight

**Goodbye Sailor Moon, Hello Moonlight Shadow**

_Hey, L.N.R. star here with ch.3 of my story! Just to let you know I'll be interdusing a lot of carictors as Serena and Starry enter the dorms to her new school.There are many surprises coming up soon so please enjoy!_

_disclamer: I own Starry and Serena's other new Guardians but I'll still never own Sailor Moon. walks away to get a huge ice cream sunnda and blows into a tissue_

_means Pov._

_"talking"_

_' thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter three: The Gardians of Moonlight**

Serena's Pov.

I walk out of the cab slowly still a little wossy from the long ride from Japan, only to stand back in shock at the sight I see in frount of me. There was the most butiful buiding in frount of me. It was about tewelve storys tall and stood up like a castle .think of Hogwarts from 'Harry Potter' except without a lake The building was surounded by a large land scape had a forest in the backround.The land scape had a butiful gardan of flowers and a small lake in the middle.

As I stare at the beauty of the building I never notied Starry sneak up on me until she blirted out ," So... what do you think?" I scream out in surprsise only to have the cat start laughing at my surprised look before she turns toward the building and starts to walk towards the entrance." Princess Serenity, may I interduce you to your new home,The Rose Castle for the Martial Arts.", and with that I grab my bags and follow Starry towards my new life.

Author's Pov.

Serena and Starry walk into the casele and go to the frount desk.As Starry started to brainwash the school staff Serena stred to cheak out her new home. As she wandered down the coridors she suddenly felt some kind of chill come down her spain.She then senced some movement coming from behid her. She turned around fast only to see a man about the age of 15 teen in frout of her. He had black hair that swoped acrossed his eyes which were a butiful blue color which had a touch of mystory in them. He also had a well built body and was a foot taller than her.

Serena, amazed at the handsome man in frount of her closed her eyes in surpise only to find him gone when she opened them agin.

Serena's Pov.

I reopened my eyes agin only to find the handsome man gone and Starry colling to me to hurry up. I then turn to her noding my head and folloed her down the coridor to find the room I was to stay in unknowing of what was to come.As Starry stoped at a door I saw that it was most likly the room I was to stay in. So I opened the door only to find four girls at the age of 16 shocked faces turn to me.

The shocked faces turned to smiles as looked up at me and kneeled down to the floor." Princess Serenity, what pleasure you bring us to find that your here. We are your origonal protectors and older sisters of the scouts." Then one by one they stood up and looked at me as I turned to Starry with a Qestioning look on my face.

" These are the Moonlight Gardians, your origional scouts and your most closest friends"  
she then turns to the frist girl in frount of me.She has silver gold hair that streamed loosly down her back with a orange buterfly clip on the side her head.She wore a school uniform simular to my old one but everything that was supost to be red was black. She had the same blue eyes as Mina." Hello Serenity, My name is Mary,I am the leader of the Moonlights and Mina's older sister in the past. I am the princess of the sun and venus,I 'm also a cousion of your on your mothers side." Mary then smiled at me then moved aside so the gril next to her can introduce her self.

The next girl had red hair that went past her sholders. She also had the same uniform on and had preety purple eyes." Hi Serenity! I'm katie and of corse if you haven't gessed I'm Rei's older sister but we have a totally diferent personality as you can tell." Katie then smiles a huge smile and walks over to where Mary was standing .

The fourth girl looked just like Amy but her hair had a more icy shine to it and flowed freely around her weast and just like the other girls she was wearing the same school uniform."Good evening Princess.I am Amy of Mercury's older twin sister May of Mercury." She gave an inteliget smile then walked over to the others as the last girl walked up to me.

The final girl wore the same offit as the others and wore her golden brown hair in in a brade that went down her back and tied at the end with a forest green ribon. To show off her Green eyes that were just like Lita's she wore a forest green ribon around her neak that had a rose like jewel enloped on it.I gave a kind smile at her gessing that she was most likely Lita's older sister only to be struck wrong." Hello Princess I bet you already gessed that I am related to Lita.The truth is that Lita is my little sister by a minute and if she was still loyal to you she would still denie it." After that small intro she then bows to me and gos back to where the others were standing.

I smiled at my new gardeans ."I am please to meet you all once agien and hope to regan my memories of you soon.I will also hope for your friendship also to return sonn.Now if you don't mind I would like to get some rest from my flight." I then smile at them and follow May to my new room of my new home.As I drift off to sleep I let my mind wonder off to the handsome stranger from this moning wounderinf of where I have seen him from before...

* * *

_There, finished. Sorry it was short and there was a lot of mistakes but I was too sick to really think.Dareans going to be in the next chapter so please review and tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer:I don't own sailor moon so leave me alone...sob

Hey there,L.N.R. Star here,Sorry I havn't been updatineg but I didn't know what to write next so beare with me k.sweat Drop

Means Pov.

" talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter four,Prince of Earth and his Generals come to the scene...

Authors pov.

The man from earlyer sneaks down the corador to his dorm room that he shares with his generals.He walks in to see them doing their usual activitys.

Jed is siting in frount of the T.v. watching some kind of horror flick while Zac sits next to him reading a book.On the other side of the room his other two friends,Nat and Mal are practicing their marcel(sp?) arts.They re all wearing the same black uniforms as the handsome man in front of them.

Mal looks up to see his best friend walk in wiht a shocked look on his face."Hey Darien,Whats up? Why do you look like you just saw a gost?",He saws as he wipes his face on a towel."Thats because I did.I saw her.In the halway.Princess Serenity." Darien says as he looks at his friend .  
Everyone in the room stoped at the sound of the name they havn't heard from their prince in years.Zac was the first to recover."What do you mean you saw the prncess?Shes suppost to be with her scouts under protection.How come shes here in america?"

Darien looks at him then walks ot to the balcony and answers him"Trust me if I knew I would telll you but for now lets just hope that nothing bad happened to her.Even if she probly doesn't remember me I can't stand the thought of her geting hurt.." he looks up to the moon and bgins think of his sweet princess from so long ago finaly in his reach..

the next day  
Serenas Pov  
I wake up to see that I'm actuly up on time for once.I get out of bed and change into the school uniform that Jennie,Lita's older sister,gave me until I got my own.I then sneak out and find that everyone is still asleep.I shuged my shoulders and walk into the kitchen to try my luck at cooking(AN:Oh no Serenas in the kitchen! Everyone run and hide!)

Japan  
Amy's POV  
I walk to school sadly and look up at the sky.Even though it has been only a few days Rei Has already taken leadership to her head.The team seems to be so depreassing now without Serena here to cheer them up. I goes back to walking and reaches the school and sees Lita standing at the gates.Iwalks up to her "You miss her too?" I says to her.Lita nods her head and ooks toward the school."Yeah Every thing is so depressing now without Serens Runing around ."we sigh at walk into the school hoping that it would keep our minds off the subject.

Back to the School  
authors Pov  
Serena walks out of the kitcen with a laughing Jennie behind her."your..Face...Is ...Covored...In flower...And chocolate ...flavored ...Ice cream..."Jen manges to say in between laughs.Katie who just got out of the bathroom looks at the princess in shock."Umm...Serenity...What happened to you?" She says in shock as Mary and May also come into the room to see whats going on.  
Starry walks out of the kitchen also covored in flower."She tryed to make cookies and eggs at the same timme." She says planely as everyone starts to laugh before Jen goes back into the kitchen to ae a quick breakfast before classes start.

Ummm...Sorry for the mistakes and the delay..Please update and review and tell me what you think and if you have any Ideas Tell me so it won't take so long next time k. 


End file.
